Undefeated Enemy
by Sapphire FairyDust
Summary: I will not continue. I will be taking down this story. My friend will continue it.
1. He's Back!

1 Undefeated Enemy  
  
1.1 Sapphire FairyDust  
  
Disclaimer: Sadly, I did not create the Gatekeepers nor do they belong to me. Hiroshi Yamaguchi created the Gatekeepers.  
  
Chapter 1- He's Back!  
  
Life had been almost perfect for the Gatekeepers after what seemed to be the defeat of Kageyama Reiji. There were no invader sightings and Shirei was considering about going off for a holiday.  
  
There was a meeting for the Gatekeepers a day after the defeat of the invaders. Shirei beamed proudly at Shun, Ruriko, Feye, Bancho (with his new Gate Super), Reiko, Megumi and Kaoru.  
  
He sipped his cup of coffee as he flipped through some files, once in a while his eyes resting on the seven Gatekeepers briefly. Yukino, however, was not present. Shirei smiled silently again, "Gatekeepers, all of you have done a great job. I congratulate each and every one of you." At that, Megumi flushed slightly; feeling embarrassed that she had joined forces with the enemy.  
  
"I do not know if there will be any more invaders, but I'll keep you informed of about any strange occurrences," Shirei looked up into the face of each Gatekeeper intently.  
  
"You are dismissed, Gatekeepers. We will meet again about anything strange, but that would probably be rare," Shirei stood up. He saluted the Gatekeepers solemnly, his usually mask-like face shining with pride.  
  
"Roger, AEGIS!" the Gatekeepers chorused.  
  
Secretly, all of them felt a little disappointed. Life would be boring without their exciting fights. However, none dared say it out loud.  
  
"Hmmm." Ruriko dropped her chin onto her hands, "Are all of you happy about what happened to Kageyama-kun?"  
  
"I sort of pity him," Feye piped up.  
  
"Well," Kaoru, crossed her arms, "I think otherwise. He did want to kill us. Look what he did to you and Megumi, Ruriko."  
  
"I agree with Kaoru-hime," Bancho at once nodded his head, coming to his princess' aid.  
  
"I feel sorry for Kageyama," Ukiya shoved his hands into his pockets and shifted from one foot to the other, "He wasn't born bad. Something just went wrong with him. He was actually good. If he was alive, we could make him realise that we aren't bugs at all."  
  
"That would be a miracle," Megumi muttered, pushing her glasses up her nose. Megumi was still feeling hurt. She was angry that Kageyama had merely used her.  
  
"I could work miracles if I were a witch," Reiko replied in her usual slow way, causing everyone to burst into peals of laughter.  
  
"I wonder if Kageyama really died," Ruriko said, pushing a strand of brown hair behind her ears.  
  
"I don't really know, Rurippe," Ukiya answered, staring out of the window. He paled a little upon seeing a vein twitching in Ruriko's forhead. "I mean, Ruri-chan," he continued meekly.  
  
Then, they fell silent, thinking about where Kageyama could be. Was he alive or dead? If he was alive, where was he?  
  
Nobody knew. The answers would be revealed in time.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~@@@@@@~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The boy opened his eyes groggily. He ran his hand through his yellow hair. "Where am I?" he stood up, but fell back down. He looked around for a sign that would tell him his location. Nothing, only darkness, smothering darkness.  
  
Two voices could be heard.  
  
"You're trapped in your own gate, baka" the boy heard a deep voice saying. Gate? His own gate?  
  
"Only you can get yourself out," came another voice, a little hoarse, "Open your gate."  
  
The boy held his head in his hands, trying to recall information. Who was he? What happened?  
  
Memories came flooding back and the boy winced. He had been defeated. Ukiya Shun. He grimaced as the words bounced off his brain. Gatekeepers. He needed to destroy them every single one.  
  
"I'm. I'm still alive?" he cried out, shocked, inspecting every inch of his body. His tattered clothing hung in rags. His hair seemed unkempt; his face grubby.  
  
"Yessss, you are," the deep voice hissed, "Your gate saved you. You were transported into your own gate."  
  
"Open it again. Get us out," the hoarse voice demanded.  
  
"Why?" the boy answered. He felt a little relaxed in this whirling maze of black, "Why should I?"  
  
"You have to fulfill your desire. Kill Ukiya Shun, the boy who almost killed you. Kill the Gatekeepers," the hoarse voice seemed to reverberate off solid black walls.  
  
"Kill. Ukiya Shun?" the boy asked.  
  
"Yes. remember? He almost destroyed you. He almost stripped your spirit out of your body," now the deep one replied.  
  
The boy's mind churned. Ukiya Shun. He remembered now. The Gatekeepers. Those dirty bugs. He had to destroy them.  
  
The boy chuckled eerily and sensed the owners of the voices recoil in fear. He stood up, unsteadily. The held out his arm, "Gate Open!"  
  
The next thing he knew he was pulled through a vortex of whirling colours. He landed on his feet in bright light. He looked up and saw the familiar silhouette of Tategami High.  
  
His thin lips started to curl into a grin, "Watch out Gatekeepers. Kageyama Reiji is back. Watch out, all you bugs."  
  
His hand curled into a fist and he grinned with determination. "Gate Open!" he cried. An outer circle of the darkest black imaginable formed, followed by the inner circles.  
  
"Invaders can be created by negative gates, can't they? Well then, let's have some fun," the eerie smile played on his lips again. The same eerie smile.  
  
To be continued.  
  
Author's Note: Wow! That's the first chapter done. Do you think I should continue? E-mail me at sapphire_fairydust@hotmail.com if you have any ideas. Please read and review! 


	2. Invaders, Kageyama, Abduction and Tears

1 Undefeated Enemy  
  
1.1 Sapphire FairyDust  
  
Disclaimer: Sadly, I did not create the Gatekeepers nor do they belong to me. Hiroshi Yamaguchi created the Gatekeepers.  
  
Chapter 2- Invaders, Kageyama, Abduction and Tears  
  
"Members of the special committee, a meeting will be starting soon. Please gather at the assigned place," came Miss Ochiai's voice over the intercom.  
  
"Huh?" all the Gatekeepers reeled back in shock.  
  
A meeting for the Gatekeepers? Why? After all, Kageyama and the invaders had been defeated.  
  
They all went through a secret passage leading to the AEGIS Headquarters, directly under Tategami Private High School.  
  
"Ano. Shirei. Why are we having a meeting?" Shun asked scratching at the bandage on his nose.  
  
"Yeah. Haven't we defeated the Invaders?" Kaoru vaulted down from where she was seated on the beam.  
  
"Yeah. Haven't we?" Bancho echoed.  
  
"I'm not sure, Gatekeepers. We've detected a strange electrical wave near the beach. The electrical wave is similar to the Invaders'. We've also detected a high energy voltage, probably belonging to a Gatekeeper," Shirei said solemnly, his face blank and unreadable.  
  
"You don't mean." Feye trailed off in astonishment.  
  
"Kageyama's back?" Reiko asked, her eyes widening.  
  
"Has he created Invaders with his gate?" Ruriko questioned, playing nervously with the yellow ribbon in her hair.  
  
"Kageyama." Megumi muttered under her breath. She spat the name out with obvious disdain.  
  
"We're not sure. Gatekeepers, make a sortie to the beach," Shirei stood up, his glasses gleaming in the bright light.  
  
"Roger, AEGIS," the seven teenagers saluted, each one feeling uneasy. Was Kageyama back?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~@@@@@@~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The sun was shining brightly when the Gatekeepers reached the beach. The waves pounded on smooth sand. Everything seemed normal, besides the absence of people who usually visited the beach.  
  
It was very quiet. As quiet as a cemetery.  
  
"I don't see anything wrong," Shun observed the stretch of peaceful land.  
  
"Yeah, let's go back," Bancho turned around and would have raced off if Kaoru hadn't had a firm grip on his shirtsleeve.  
  
"They must be somewhere," Kaoru looked around after tightening her grip on Bancho.  
  
"The beach. It's too quiet," Ruriko scanned the beach uneasily.  
  
"Where are they?" Feye shielded her eyes from the glaring sun.  
  
"Waiting for someone, Gatekeepers?" a familiar voice asked mockingly.  
  
The seven teens spun around. "Ka-Kageyama!" they exclaimed, gasping in shock.  
  
"Right you are, and this time I've got some friends to play with," Kageyama grinned evilly, his eyes narrowing. "Gate Open!" he yelled, sticking his palm out. His black gate appeared and from it appeared. the Invaders!  
  
"Na-Nani?!" Shun gaped in shock.  
  
He stared dumbfounded at the men, dressed in black, with sunglasses and hats on. In their hands, they carried a gun-like box.  
  
"Go!" Kageyama ordered, his eyes flashing.  
  
The Invaders blank faces seemed to glow with evil merriment. They started to shoot circles of light at the Gatekeepers.  
  
"Open the Gate," Megumi exclaimed. Her green gate appeared.  
  
"Wall of steel!" she cried, a greenish wall surrounded the seven teens and the shots the Invaders aimed at them ricocheted off the force field. Each of them felt the impact of the attacks and stated silently that the Invaders had become stronger. She withdrew the wall, with a proud smile, "I'm good. Too good."  
  
"Okay, team! Let's go," Shun commanded.  
  
"Gate Open!" they began to open their respective gates when Kageyama chuckled.  
  
"Wait a minute, Gatekeepers. These Invaders are too easy for you," he smirked his self-satisfied smirk and his black gate appeared. A red Invader appeared. It was similar to the rest of the Invaders, only this time it was clad in red.  
  
"Start the fusion," its metallic voice grated.  
  
Immediately, the Invaders merged to form a bird-like form.  
  
"Gate Open!" the Gatekeepers cried.  
  
"Vacuum Missile," Shun opened his gate and used his attack, readying his stick-like sword. His attack sent a bolt of wind rushing towards the bird. The bird flapped its wings and surprisingly, Shun's attack died away without hitting the bird.  
  
"Nani!?" Shun staggered back in amazement.  
  
"Arrow of Light!" Ruriko took an arrow from the case strapped onto her leg and aimed it at the bird, then she let it go. The bird merely flapped its wings and the arrow took a double take almost hitting Ruriko, who jumped away, landing closer to Kageyama.  
  
"What's happening?" she clenched her hands angrily.  
  
"Gate Open!" Reiko cried. Her pink gate whirled angrily as she released her power, which she could now control without her piano. Her illusions however, had no effect on the bird, which swooped higher into the sky.  
  
"Fire Dragon!" Feye opened her red gate and flames in the shape of a dragon's head appeared, however, the bird flapped the attack away.  
  
Kaoru and Bancho were forced to look on helplessly, as they could not attack at such wide range. The seven teens groaned. What could they do?  
  
Suddenly, all went quiet, except for the harsh breathing of the Gatekeepers. "Don't worry. I'm here," a familiar voice, soft and sad said.  
  
Snow drifted down from the sky, in a slow, continuous rhythm. "Yukino- chan!" the Gatekeepers spotted the small girl in her white kimono standing nearby.  
  
"Gate Open," she held out her hand. Her gate appeared; the circles a pure white. Snow poured down from the sky. The bird in the sky swooped lower and lower, trying to get away from the cold. The snow came down faster, turning into a blizzard. The bird froze and turned into a crystal, dropping onto the sand.  
  
Through the fury of the snow, Ruriko could see Kageyama frowning. His eyes were filled with sadness. "Not her again," he muttered.  
  
"Kageyama-kun. Why are you doing this? You're not bad," she fought the wind and approached Kageyama.  
  
"Ruriko-san." he looked at her, and she could see his face soften  
  
"Kageyama-kun, please don't continue. We're not bugs. We're just like you," Ruriko begged, shielding her eyes from the snow.  
  
"Demo.. Demo. Gate Open," Kageyama raised his hand. His black gate appeared.  
  
"Please, Kageyama-kun." Ruriko's eyes stared into Kageyama's beseechingly. Kageyama didn't know why, but his heart softened. He heard Ruriko gasp and he glanced at his gate to see it flickering. From black to white, then back again.  
  
"No. No! I must kill all of you," Kageyama shook his head and his gate stayed black. He grinned cruelly and the next thing Ruriko knew, she was pulled into his gate and into a vortex of darkness.  
  
The blizzard cleared. Shun looked around, brushing snow of his shirt, "Rurippe! Where are you?" He rushed to the place Ruriko had been standing.  
  
"Rurippe! Rurippe! Where are you?" he cupped his hands over his mouth and shouted Ruriko's name over and over.  
  
"Kageyama. he couldn't have." Kaoru approached Shun tentatively.  
  
"Taken her." Reiko continued.  
  
"No. That couldn't happen. It couldn't," Shun's voice was panic- stricken as he looked around for Ruriko.  
  
"Ruriko-hime!" Bancho cried, tears pouring down his cheeks.  
  
"Ruriko." Megumi muttered quietly.  
  
Shun slumped to the ground. "No. I let her be taken away. I didn't protect her. I couldn't. I'm hopeless," he whispered. Tears rolled down his cheeks, one by one.  
  
"I'm sorry, Rurippe. I'm so sorry," he sobbed.  
  
Megumi knew she should rejoice at the loss of her rival, but she felt strangely sad. "Ikusawa Ruriko," she whispered.  
  
She turned to look at Shun, on his knees in the sand, crying.  
  
Yukino turned away, her blue eyes reflected the sadness in her soul. She stroked Hisame and disappeared, leaving the sad scene behind.  
  
"Rurippe," Shun whispered, "I'll get you, Kageyama."  
  
To be continued.  
  
Author's Note: Now the second chapter's done. Do you still think I should continue? Sorry if my grammar is all wrong. E-mail me at sapphire_fairydust@hotmail.com if you have any ideas. Please read and review! 


End file.
